winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Current Goal: 1. Finish the structures of Wiki. 2. Become a useful/helpful person. 3. Try to not make any troubles with the others. ] I WANT TO SHARE ONE THING FOR YOU BEFORE SENDING MESS. TO ME: I REFUSE TO FINISH THE TALKBOX REQUEST, EXCEPT YOU'RE ON MY FRIEND LIST! EVEN YOU BEG, I WON'T DO, I SWEAR! MY REASON: #'WHEN I FINISH IT, NOBODY COME TO TALK A "THANKS" WORD. EVEN I DO NOT NEED YOUR THANK, YOU STILL NEED TO SAY IT. IT'LL EXPRESS TO ME WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU!' #'I'M A NORMAL MEMBER! A NON-ADMIN PERSON! I HAVE NO REASON TO HELP YOU WITH THAT. WHY DON'T YOU COME TO ASK THE ADMINS? I SAY SO NOT MEAN I'M SELFISH, BUT THAT IS NOT MY JOB!' #'I HAVE LOTS OF THINGS TO DO. I NEED TO SPEND TIME TO STUDY, SPEND TIME FOR MYSELF, MY FRIENDS, MY HOBBIES, ECT... BEFORE SPEND TIME TO FINISH THOSE THINGS FOR YOU. AND I'M SURE YOU CAN'T WAIT ME TO FINISH MY THINGS!' #'THAT'S YOUR THINGS, WHY DON'T YOU FINISH IT YOURSELF? IF ANYTHING WRONG, COME ASK ADMIN! I'M NOT ADMIN! DON'T ANNOY OR BOTHER ME!' I WON'T USE ANY TALKBOXES TO SHOW YOU THIS NOTE BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE ANY TALKBOXES THAT EXPRESS MY FEELING THAT TIME! HAVE A NICE DAY! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 08:47, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- How To I Add It? January 2012 27 (UTC) No! Not Everything Change.... January 2012 28 (UTC) Can You Tell Me How To I Make A Talkbox On Any Wiki? January 2012 29 (UTC) 'Nothing' I Asked With Sorrel But She Do Not Know It. What Is Problem With My Talkboxes???? January 2012 30 (UTC) Maybe she comes here to check her msgs n latest events like me! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 08:32, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Account Have You An Facebook Account? January 2012 31 (UTC) Nothing? I Have Resize And Upload One Image But Not Coming. On Talkbox And I Have No Photoshop Can You Give Me Photoshop Download Link? February 2012 1 (UTC) Yeah, I guess so. My studies r going well. My exams starts from 25th February. What about u? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 09:09, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Wait You Need To Wait For Winx Club Comic Books. February 2012 2 (UTC) COME? Not Come Winx Comics? I Have Sent Winx Comics On Your Yahoo Account. February 2012 3 (UTC) My fav. subject is computer. I hate maths n physics too. I will be back after feb so don't expect a reply from me till then. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 04:35, February 3, 2012 (UTC) If Not Come Tell Me Because I Do Not Know It Go Or Not. February 2012 4 (UTC) Help I Can Not Meaning How I Download Photoshop? February 2012 6 (UTC) Yes I Know.But Here Too Not Too Much Popular.. I Have Download Them. I Have Download All Winx Club Comic Books.I Like To Share Things When You Will Read All Comic Books Tell Me Okay? February 2012 6 (UTC)